Five Best Friends
by Barbossa'sGirl3
Summary: Just a collection of stories about the Marauders, including their fifth member, Autumn Whitmore. But just so you know, there is a story line connecting the stories. And I'm sorry that some of them will be out of order.
1. The Annual Epic Prank

**I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Snape, Remus, Sirius, and Fred, would not have died. :(**

* * *

**Fifth Year**

Sunlight shone through the windows of Gryffindor tower and into one of the dorm rooms where five fifteen-year olds were sleeping. Autumn Whitmore lay awake under her red and gold covers, however she kept her dark brown eyes closed, wanting to get a few more minutes of rest before being rudely "awakened" by her roommates.

A couple more pleasantly peaceful minutes passed before Autumn sensed someone approaching her canopy bed.

"Come any closer and you die." she said, keeping her eyes closed.

"Good morning to you too." a slightly amused male voice spoke from next to the bed.

Autumn turned over and opened her eyes to look up at the boy. He was tall and wiry with shoulder length curly black hair and silvery grey eyes.

"Sirius, I know you have a good memory. So why is it I have to remind you about our rule every couple of months?" she glared at him.

He smiled innocently, "What rule?"

Autumn continued to glare, "The rule about no boys within five feet of my bed when I'm asleep."

"But you weren't really asleep."

"But you thought I was."

"But-"

"Shut it, Black."

Autumn picked up her wand from the nightstand and pointed it at him, Sirius swallowed hard.

"I'll spare you this time, but next time you might not be so lucky." she put the wand back on the nightstand, "Now if you would kindly move so I can go get dressed..."

After Sirius practically leaped out of the way, Autumn flung back the covers so she could swing her purple pajama clad legs out of bed. She put on her fuzzy blue slippers and opened her trunk at the foot of the bed to get some clothes for the day. She glanced over at the bed next to hers and saw that Sirius was cowering on it.

The boy who occupied the bed where Sirius sat, was Remus Lupin, he was a tall lanky boy with longish straight brown hair and amber eyes, he also had scars visible on his face and neck.

"You're the only girl he's afraid of." said Remus, looking amused.

"Oi!" Sirius exclaimed, forgetting about being scared, "You'd be afraid of her too if she threatened you with that spell!"

"What spell?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

Autumn, who was already on her way to the bathroom, called over her shoulder.

"Let's just say it would be an embarrassing injury for Madame Pomfrey to fix."

Remus's face became red tinted.

"Oh..."

"See!" Sirius said.

Autumn laughed as she closed the bathroom door. She quickly put on a pair of blue jeans and a long-sleeve green top before brushing out her wavy shoulder-length golden brown hair. After gathering up her pajamas she went back out the door and deposited them into her trunk.

"I'm glad we didn't get stuck with a girl who takes forever in the bathroom." James Potter spoke up from his bed.

Autumn smirked, "What about Sirius?"

"Oi! I'm not a girl!" Sirius glared.

"No, but you do take a long time in the bathroom." Remus teased.

"I have to make sure my hair looks good."

"You're a guy." Autumn shook her head, "You shouldn't care."

"But the ladies do." Sirius flashed a smile and ran a hand through his hair.

Remus and Autumn exchanged eye rolls.

James chuckled quietly, choosing not to make a comment on his best friend's antics, instead he got out of bed and stretched his tall wiry frame.

"So why didn't anyone wake Peter up?" Autumn nodded at the snoring mound of blankets in the bed on the far end of the room.

James shrugged and ran a hand through his short unruly black hair.

"Sirius tried, but you know how Peter is sometimes."

"Well we need to try again, because I have an announcement for everyone!" Sirius was practically bouncing with excitement.

"You're going to start acting your age?" Autumn suggested.

He shot her a glare, "Har har. Thank you, Feathers."

"Anytime, Padfoot." she smirked, returning the favor.

"So are we gonna wake him up or not?" James impatiently shoved his round spectacles closer to his hazel eyes.

"We are!" Sirius jumped to his feet and grabbed Remus's hand, "Come on, Moony!"

All four teenagers ran over and jumped onto their roommate's bed.

Peter Pettigrew woke with a start and rubbed his watery blue eyes before peering at his friends.

"What's going on?"

"We're waking you up so you won't miss Padfoot's announcement." James explained.

"Oh." Peter reached up and ruffled his short blonde hair with a slightly chubby hand, "So what's the announcement?"

"Well, since you all seem to have forgotten..." Sirius gave each of them a mock disapproving look, "I wanted to remind you that it's time for the Annual Epic Marauders Prank."

Three pairs of eyes whipped to the calender hanging on the wall, to see that it was indeed April Fools Day.

"So do you already have a plan?" Peter asked brightly.

"Not yet, Wormtail, not yet. For if you'll remember, we usually come up with it together."

"Right..."

There was silence for a few minutes, which was rare for the Marauders, and then Autumn spoke up.

"Guys, I've got an idea." she grinned mischievously.

* * *

Everything was ready, and it was almost dinner time, which meant that everyone would be in the Great Hall to witness and become victim to the Annual Epic Marauders Prank. It had been decided that an aerial demonstration would be part of the prank. James, Autumn, and Sirius were to perform it, since Remus possessed poor broom flying skills and Peter none at all.

At dinner time, students filed into the Great Hall and took their seats at their respective house tables, while the teachers sat up front at the staff table. Then, as everyone was about to dig into their food, a whoop was heard and three people zoomed into the hall flying in formation on Cleansweep brooms. In the front was James, followed on his right by Sirius, and on his left by Autumn, they pulled out their wands and bombarded the tables below them with spells.

Autumn flew the length of the Slytherin table, blowing up dishes of food and splattering the sour looking students. Several of the Slytherin's pulled out their wands and tried retaliating, but being one of the star Quidditch players, Autumn easily dodged the various curses. One of the students that did not try to fight back was a tall and thin sallow skinned boy with longish black hair, he simply looked up at Autumn with ebony eyes and shook his head, a ghost of a smile on his face.

James meanwhile, was blasting the Ravenclaw's with jets of water, thoroughly soaking them. Some of the girls dived under the table squealing and trying to escape, while the boys fumbled to pull out their wands and deflect the spells.

And when Sirius started shooting firecrackers down the Hufflepuff table, most of them dived for cover, but a few of the braver ones tried sending the firecrackers back at their attacker. They failed of course, accidentally sending several of them up to explode above the staff table, and the others under the Ravenclaw table, driving out screaming girls.

The Gryffindor's watched all of this in amusement, thinking that they of course weren't going to be targets because the Marauders were in their house. They thought wrong. For suddenly, their pumpkin juice began to volcano out of the goblets, thanks to a smirking Peter. One of the Gryffindor girls, a pretty red head, just rolled her eyes. What would Potter and his friends come up with next?

And now the flyers descended to the ground and dismounted their brooms, watching in amusement as each of the teacher's hair changed to match their robes, courtesy of Remus. Dumbledore seemed quite amused with the whole thing, even his new blue hair, but Professor McGonagall was furious, not at all happy with green hair.

"Detention for all of you." she said coldly, standing up, "I cannot believe you would do such a thing!"

"But Minnie, it's April Fools, of course we had to do something." Sirius gave a lopsided grin.

McGonagall narrowed her eyes, "That's Professor to you, Mr. Black."

He was about to reply, but Remus elbowed him in the ribs.

"Don't push it, Padfoot." he muttered.

Sirius shut his mouth, and McGonagall spoke up again.

"I will see you all in my office after dinner." she said cooly and took her seat.

"Yes, Professor." Remus said quietly.

After depositing their brooms against the wall, the Marauders sat down at their table, ignoring the whispering of other students.

But suddenly the room became silent, Dumbledore had gotten to his feet and they all wanted to hear what he would say.

He started off by smiling at the Marauders, "I would like to congratulate you on your prank. That took a lot of planning."

McGonagall looked at him in shock, but he kept talking.

"I must however agree with Professor McGonagall, this kind of behavior will not be encouraged." he paused and there was a twinkle in his eyes, "But as long as they aren't harmful pranks, I won't discourage them either."

Having said this, he snapped his fingers and the mess was instantly cleared away, being replaced with fresh food and drink. Once Dumbledore sat back down, the students started chattering again and everyone dug into their food.

"Fifth Annual Epic Marauders Prank completed." Sirius said dramatically.

"And a darn good one, if I do say so myself." Autumn said.

"Don't forget I suggested flying in." James spoke up.

"Yeah, but I came up with most of it."

"Alright children, settle down." Remus smirked.

But Autumn got in the last word, so to speak, by very maturely sticking her tongue out at James, who just laughed.


	2. The Quidditch Match

**Fifth Year**

It was a pleasant afternoon in late October, and fifteen-year old Remus Lupin was sitting by the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. He was enjoying some quiet time, reading a book and munching on a chocolate bar, but his peace was soon disturbed when his fellow Marauders came trooping in. Sirius, Autumn, and James were carrying their brooms and all three wore red and gold robes, while Peter carried no broom and was dressed in jeans and a hoodie.

"Hey, Moony!" Sirius said brightly, plopping down next to his friend on the couch, "Can I have some of that chocolate?"

Remus smirked, "It's not good for dogs."

Sirius rolled his eyes and decided it wasn't worth arguing about.

"So how was practice?" Remus asked, changing the subject.

"Great!" James exclaimed, "We're definitely gonna win tomorrow!"

"We most likely will." corrected a more realistic Autumn.

"Especially with an awesome beater like me." Sirius grinned cockily.

"Humble too." Remus muttered.

Autumn coughed something that sounded suspiciously like "not".

James chuckled and Sirius shot him a dirty look.

"So what time is the game?" Remus asked, closing his book.

"Two." James replied.

* * *

The roar of the crowd could be heard as the Gryffindor Quidditch team stood in their entrance to the pitch.

"Alright team." James spoke up confidently, "Let's play Quidditch."

The doors opened and the players mounted their brooms before flying out to meet the Slytherin team in the middle of the field. Madame Hooch the referee was already waiting for both teams.

"I want a fair game." she looked sternly at James and the Captain of the other team.

Next she opened the wooden box at her feet and three balls flew out. Two of them where black and about the size of softballs, referred to as Bludgers. The third appeared to be a golden golf ball and it had a pair of tiny wings propelling it swiftly around, this was the Snitch. After picking up a fourth ball, the Quaffle, which was reddish brown and about the size of a basketball, Madame Hooch threw it high in the air and blew her whistle to signal the beginning of the game.

Three of the players from each team zoomed up after the Quaffle, another of the players flew toward the three hoops at their end of the field, another flew toward where the Snitch had last been seen, and the remaining two flew after the first three.

Autumn flew alongside James, they were both headed straight for Narcissa Black, a cousin of Sirius and a Slytherin Chaser, she had just caught the Quaffle and was heading for the Gryffindor goal posts.

The announcer, a Ravenclaw student, began to talk excitedly into the microphone.

"Narcissa has the Quaffle but she doesn't realize that Potter and Whitmore are hot on her tail. Will she be able to stay ahead of them and get the ball past Wood?"

Suddenly a Bludger, hit by Sirius, catapulted past Narcissa's face causing her to drop the Quaffle, which plummeted toward the ground with James and Autumn speeding after it. When they were just six feet off the ground, James reached out and caught the ball then he turned around and flew up toward the goal posts, he was swarmed almost immediately by the Slytherin Chasers. Autumn flew alongside them and James managed to toss her the Quaffle, she caught it and zoomed down the field, just before reaching the goal posts a Bludger flew past her head and toward the Slytherin Keeper who ducked, Autumn took her opportunity and threw the ball through the large ring behind the Keeper.

"That's ten points for Gryffindor." the announcer confirmed.

Half the crowd roared with applause while the other half hissed and booed. The Slytherin Keeper looked angry as he went after the Quaffle and threw it towards the middle of the field. Six chasers dived after the ball and Autumn hissed in frustration as one of the opposing team caught it.

"And it looks like Malfoy has the Quaffle." the announcer pointed out, "Maybe now- Oooh, looks like there'll be a penalty shot for Gryffindor."

Autumn had caught up with Lucius Malfoy and had been reaching to grab the ball when the blonde boy kicked her in the side, she almost fell off the broom but fortunately managed to regain balance. Then suddenly Sirius was there, he flew past Autumn at top speed and whacked Malfoy over the head with his beaters bat.

"Take that you cheating snake!" he roared.

Madame Hooch flew up blowing her whistle.

"Control yourself, Mr. Black! There will be a penalty shot for Slytherin and Gryffindor!"

"What!?" Sirius looked outraged, "They don't deserve a free shot! Did you see what he did to Autumn!?"

"I did indeed." the referee replied, "I also saw what you did to Mr. Malfoy, and if this behavior continues I will have to remove you from the game."

Sirius growled under his breath as Madame Hooch blew her whistle again and handed the Quaffle to Malfoy, who gave the Gryffindor's a haughty smirk before flying to the goal posts and tossing the ball through one of the three rings.

"Ten points for Slytherin." the announcer said.

The Gryffindor Keeper retrieved the Quaffle and threw it back to Madame Hooch, who gave it to Autumn so she could make a goal.

"Gryffindor is now at twenty points." came the announcement.

Madame Hooch blew her whistle again and flew away, the Slytherin Keeper then launched the Quaffle toward center field where it was immediately grabbed by Hestia Jones, the third Gryffindor Chaser. Unfortunately she was hit by a Bludger that one of the Slytherin Beaters had sent her way, but luckily she didn't drop the ball, however she did see Malfoy and Narcissa coming toward her so she threw the Quaffle to Autumn who threw it to James, who's attempted score was blocked by the Keeper. When the ball got thrown back to the middle again, it was captured by the third Slytherin Chaser who sped toward the goal and made an easy score.

"The teams are tied twenty to twenty."

Autumn grimaced, this was not good.

Then the announcer's voice came through again, more excited this time.

"Regulus has seen the Snitch, and Smith is right behind him!"

Autumn's head snapped around and she saw Sirius's little brother speeding after the tiny golden ball with the Gryffindor Seeker in tow. Then out of the corner of her eye, Autumn saw a Bludger whizzing toward Regulus, turning her head she saw Marlene McKinnon, the other Gryffindor Beater, there was a determined look on her face.

"Oi! Autumn!"

Turning her head, Autumn saw James coming, he passed her the Quaffle and changed direction, leaving her to fly towards the goal posts. All at once, the Slytherin's surrounded Autumn and she was about to make her escape when the announcer's voice broke through.

"Smith has the Snitch! Gryffindor wins with a hundred and seventy points!"

Autumn laughed in relief and aimed her broom downward, making a graceful landing on the grass next to her teammates. They all squished Smith into the middle of a group hug, then James and Sirius hoisted him onto their shoulders and marched off the field with the others following.

* * *

That night in the common room there was much celebrating, butterbeers and candies were passed around, and parts of the game recounted.

Autumn was just sitting in a corner watching the goings on and polishing her broom handle when a red headed girl approached her.

"Hey, Lily." Autumn smiled at the new arrival.

"Hi." Lily smiled, "Congratulations on winning."

Autumn nodded.

"Thanks. The team did well."

James walked up and grinned at Lily.

"What are you two talking about, Lilykins?"

Lily narrowed her eyes.

"Don't call me that." she hissed and stalked away.

James' grin widened, "She definitely likes me."

Autumn rolled her eyes as he walked away and went back to polishing.


	3. The Marauders Map

**Fourth ****Year**

"Hey Moony, how's the map coming?"

Autumn sat down on her bed munching on a green apple and looked expectantly at her friend sitting on his bed across from her.

Remus looked up and grinned, "It's finished."

"Oooh!" Autumn tossed the apple core in a wastebasket and sat down next to her friend.

Just then the door banged open and Sirius swaggered in.

"Sirius Black is here! Let the fun begin!" he said loudly, causing Remus to flinch.

James came in with Peter tagging along.

"Did we miss anything?" the bespectacled boy asked.

"Moony finished the map!" Autumn announced.

"Alright!" James and Sirius pumped their fists in the air before taking a running leap onto Remus' bed.

Then when Peter joined them, they all gathered around a piece of parchment. After staring at it for a few moments, James looked at Remus.

"Um... It's blank..."

Remus smirked, "There's a password, but I want you to see what happens when you try to open it without it."

James shrugged and pointed his wand at the parchment.

"Open."

Writing appeared on it.

_Mr. Prongs thinks that Mr. Potter should do something about his hair, it looks like he just got out of bed._

James frowned, "I just insulted myself."

Sirius laughed, "But you're right, mate, it does look like that."

James glared at him.

"Look there's more!" Peter pointed at the parchment.

_Mr. Padfoot agrees with Mr. Prongs and would like to suggest that Mr. Potter try using a comb once in awhile._

"I took the words right out of my mouth!" Sirius laughed, earning him another glare from James.

More writing appeared and everyone leaned in to read it.

_Ms. Feathers would like to point out that maybe Mr. Potter can't help how his hair looks._

"Thank you!" James said loudly.

_Mr. Moony agrees with Ms. Feathers, but still suggests that Mr. Potter could try to do something about his hair._

_Mr. Wormtail thinks Mr. Potter's hair is awesome and shouldn't be changed._

"Fan boy." Sirius coughed.

Peter crossed his arms, "Am not!"

"Well, Moony, you did a good job." James patted Remus on the back, "But how do we get to the actual map?"

"Don't worry, we'll get to that." Remus said.

"My turn!" Sirius took out his wand and pointed it at the parchment, "Show me the map."

New writing appeared.

_Mr. Padfoot wonders if Mr. Black really thought that would work._

_Mr. Moony thinks the word please should be at the beginning of that sentence._

Sirius looked up at Remus, "That isn't the password is it? Please show me the map?"

Remus shook his head.

"He probably came up with something much cooler than that." Autumn said.

Remus smiled and they all looked back at the map.

_Ms. Feathers doesn't think Mr. Black seems like the type to say please._

"Only when he wants Moony to do his homework for him." Autumn smirked.

Sirius crossed his arms.

"And it doesn't work." he frowned.

"Because you have to do your own schoolwork so you'll actually learn something." Remus explained.

"But I don't have time for all that stuff, I'm too busy having fun."

Remus heaved a sigh and shook his head.

All eyes turned back to the parchment.

_Mr. Prongs thinks Mr. Black would make a good Marauder._

_Mr. Wormtail agrees._

"Me next!" Peter scooted closer and took out his wand, "Open sesame!"

_Mr. Wormtail thinks that would be a good password, but unfortunately that's not the one Mr. Moony chose._

_Mr. Padfoot thinks that password is lame and overused._

_Mr. Moony thinks Mr. Pettigrew seems like an honest person and would like to give him the real password._

_Ms. Feathers disagrees with apologies to Mr. Pettigrew._

"Apology accepted." Peter nodded.

_Mr. Prongs would like to at least give Mr. Pettigrew a hint._

"You wanna go next, Autumn?" Peter asked.

"Sure." she smiled and pulled out her wand, "Alohamora."

_Mr. Moony thinks Miss Whitmore is very clever for trying the unlocking spell._

_Mr. Prongs thinks Mr. Moony is flirting with Miss Whitmore._

_Mr. Padfoot would like to remind Mr. Prongs that Mr. Moony only flirts with books._

_Ms. Feathers thinks this is funny._

_Mr. Wormtail doesn't think Mr. Moony finds it funny._

"Congratulations, mate." Sirius clapped Remus on the back, "You've managed to accurately capture our personalities in a piece of parchment."

Autumn handed Remus the parchment, "Would you like a turn before you give us the actual password?"

"Alright." he smiled and pointed his wand at it, "Open please."

_Mr. Padfoot thinks Mr. Lupin is too polite._

_Mr. Moony would like to apologize for Mr. Padfoot's rudeness._

_Mr. Prongs thinks Mr. Lupin looks shabby._

_Ms. Feathers would like to smack Mr. Prongs and make him apologize._

_Mr. Wormtail would like to see this._

"Alright, let's see the map." James grinned.

Remus smiled and pointed his wand at the parchment again, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

_Messers Moony, Feathers, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, are proud to present the Marauders Map._

An extensive drawing of all the castle floors appeared, including little dots labeled with names of the castle's inhabitants.

Sirius let loose a whoop.

"Moony this is awesome!"

"Just some spell work." Remus said modestly.

"Some exceptional spell work!" Autumn exclaimed.

"This will definitely come in handy when we're out at night." James grinned.

Peter looked at the map curiously.

"So how do you close it?" he asked.

Remus touched his wand to the parchment, "Mischief managed."


	4. Marauders Truth or Dare part 1

**Sixth Year  
**

It was fairly quiet in the Gryffindor common room, Alice Prewett and Frank Longbottom were talking quietly in a corner while Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon, and Hestia Jones were gathered around the fireplace finishing up their homework. Then the sound of a door banging open was heard, and five people came trooping down a flight of spiral stairs. The dark haired boy in the lead hopped up onto a chair.

"Ladies and gentleman-"

"Black, get your feet off the furniture!" Lily snapped.

"Sorry, Evans, but I need a platform." Sirius said, not looking sorry at all.

Lily made a frustrated groan and leaned back on the couch.

"As I was saying, the Marauders have come to invite all of you to play truth or dare with us."

"That sounds fun." Alice spoke up.

"That's because you've never played Marauders truth or dare." said Hestia.

"Oh come on, Hestia, it was fun." Autumn said with a pleading smile.

Hestia scowled, "You embarrassed me in front of the school."

Autumn gave a short chuckle.

"Well that's what you get for choosing dare when Sirius asked."

"Whatever." she stood up, "I'm not playing."

There was an awkward silence as Hestia left the room.

"So..." Sirius looked around, "Anyone else who doesn't want to play?"

Nobody moved.

"Good." Autumn smiled, "Now we'll explain the rules."

"But we all know how to play truth or dare." Marlene sounded slightly annoyed.

"I believe it was mentioned that we would be playing Marauders truth or dare." said Autumn, "It's different."

"And this is how it's played." Sirius blurted out before there were anymore interruptions, "Each person gets a piece of parchment."

Autumn held one up.

"We use these so we can still play even when we're not all together." Sirius continued, "When you write on them it will show up on the other parchments."

Autumn began passing out said parchments.

"And you only get three truths before you have to do a dare." said James, "Otherwise it gets boring."

"And if you refuse to do a dare then you get a chicken instead." Remus added, "Which is likely to be worse or just as bad as the original dare."

"So how long do we play?" Alice asked.

"Till the end of the week." Sirius replied.

All non-Marauder's eyes bugged out.

"Five days of truth or dare!?" Lily exclaimed.

"Yep." Sirius grinned, "It's more fun when it lasts longer."

"How about a demonstration?" Autumn said as she sat down at a table.

Sirius sat across from her and they began to write, while the others looked down at their own parchments to watch the writing appear.

_Autumn, T or D? - S_

_T. - AW_

_Lame. - S_

_Shut up and ask the question. - AW_

_But if I shut up then how can I ask the question? - S_

_*growls* - AW_

_Alright! What's your favorite color? - S_

_I can't pick just one, but the three I like the most are red, blue, and green. - AW_

"So, if everyone still wants to play then we can start now." Remus smiled.

They all bent over their parchments.

_Remus, T or D? - AW_

_D. - R_

_From now until lunch tomorrow, when you say hello to someone you have to say "howdy". - AW_

_Okay... James, T or D? - R_

_D. - J_

_I dare you to lick your elbow. - R_

_Really? That's the best you could come up with? - J_

James sighed and rolled up his sleeve, then he held his elbow close to his face and stuck his tongue out.

"Hey!" he frowned, "This is impossible!"

Remus smirked.

James grumbled something under his breath and went back to writing.

_Lily, T or D? - J_

_T. - L_

_Do you like me? - J_

_*facepalm* Should've seen that coming. - L_

_Yes you should have. - AW_

_Hush. - L_

_You still haven't answered the question. - J_

_... - L_

_She doesn't want to. - AW_

_Then she'll have to do a chicken. - S_

_That's only for refusing a dare, Pads. - AW_

_But-. - S_

_No buts. - AW_

_Then how are we sitting down? - S_

_-.- - AW_

_Why is Remus banging his head on the table? - P_

_Probably because of that terrible joke. - AW_

_Oh, come on! That was funny! Prongs is laughing! - S_

_Of course he is, he's your best mate. - AW_

_Can we get on with the game now? - L_

_Yes. - AW_

_Okay. Alice, T or D? - L_

_T. - AP_

_If you had a son what would you name him? - L_

_Hmmm. I like the name Neville. - AP_

_That's a nice name. - L_

_*snores* - S_

_Sirius, I swear-! - AW_

_Swearing isn't ladylike. - S_

_*growls* - AW_

_Can we please get on with the game before Autumn strangles Sirius? - R_

_But that would be entertaining! - M_

_Thanks Marlene. -.- - S_

_You're welcome, sweetheart. - M_

_Okay then... Frank, T or D? - AP_

_D. - F_

_I dare you to skip around the room. - AP_

_That's la-. - S_

_*growls again* - AW_

_Shutting up. - S_

Frank stood up and skipped around the room, then he sat back down next to Alice.

_Sirius, T or D? - F_

_D of course - S_

_I dare you to leave a dungbomb in front of the Ravenclaw dorm. - F_


End file.
